Stage Play Characters
The Genetic Repo Man Out from the night, from the mist, steps a figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking on your door! Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas, but somehow never managed to square away your debt. He won’t bother to write or to phone you. He’ll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!!! This is the REPO MAN, motha’ fucka’! Keen Incisions? He delivers! Unscathed organs? He delivers! Genetic repossessions in thirty minutes or less, or your money back. This is one cold S.O.B.! But who is the man behind this mask? The Genetic Repo Man is portrayed by Curt Wilson. Nathan Wallace The man behind the mask. The monster without a face. Nathan is meek, sensitive, awkward, and…secretly TORMENTED. Haunted by the death of his wife, Marni, Nathan has been living a dual life for 17 years, working as a genetic repo man (yes, the guys who repossess defaulted organs) while maintaining the façade of a nightshift surgeon. Nathan lives alone with his 17 yr old daughter, Shilo, whom he loves more than anything. He has a tendency to say things that are a bit 2025, but that’s what dad’s do, and we did mention that he was awkward. He will stop at nothing to keep his dark secret from Shilo, but a series of unplanned events may force Nathan to make some difficult choices. Paging Dr. Wallace…Dr. Wallace…? Nathan is portrayed by Curt Wilson. Shilo Wallace Shilo Wallace: So, what’s with the hacker headgear, Shi? You’re hacking into geneCO? But Shilo, the identities of genetic repo men are kept secret for a reason, and there are things in life that you just don’t wanna’ know, like, for example, your father, Nathan, is one of ‘em!!! This high-spirited, spunky, ever-curious 17 year old keyboard samurai is an aspiring writer. She’ll get to the bottom of things – but will she be too late? Shilo is portrayed by Stephanie Kane. Magdalene "Blind Mag" Defoe Once she was blind, oh so very, very blind ‘til geneCO gave her sight. But, sadly, Mag’s triple-helix corneas are in default and going into foreclosure. Mag is worldly, perceptive and generous, but apparently being the singer of a traveling act, such as “Cyborg Chorus” does not yield enough money to keep up with geneCO's unreasonable interest rates (yes, musicians are still broke in the future). A repo man will be coming to collect Mag's eyes, but considering that she is Shilo's godmother, and that Shilo is the daughter of one of these masked assassins, could this repossession bring things a little too close to home? Wait and see. Blind Mag is portrayed by Lateefah Devoe. Heather Sweet Model/singer on The Genetic Opera, she is actually Luci’s daughter, and contrary to her namesake, she’s not so sweet. She’s hot, but self-centered, delusional, affected, and not very talented, but, again...she’s HOT! Any resemblance to any persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Void where prohibited. Heather is portrayed by Penney Wei. Rottisimo "Rotti" Largo There's no organ canister too cracked or too contaminated for Rotti not to mark up for tomorrow’s organ auction extravaganza. Though he is the youngest, he is the brains behind his brothers and geneCO . Rotti is portrayed by John Scheker. Paviche "Pavi" Largo The boyish heartthrob of the show? Absurd? Hey, this is opera!!! Pavi is arrogant, dim-witted, flamboyant, and cowardly. But he also has some character flaws. Pavi is currently portrayed by Jimmy Waters. Luciano "Luci" Largo The eldest brother, he is strong-willed, yet out of touch with the times. Kind of like a volatile Abe Vigoda with energy and testosterone. Rash, coarse, and wisecracking. Fuck you, too. Luci is portrayed by Jimmy Patterson. Graverobber Single white male 20’s, nihilistic, brooding, lonely seeks SWCyborg for grave-robbing to retrieve Z. You: skanky Helena-Bonham-Carter-in Fight Club-type. But bring cash; this genetic drug peddler does not take American Express. He’s so desperate, he’s hitting on Shilo (Jesus, she’s only 17!). Considering that Shilo’s father is the night surgeon (this is code for being one of those genetic repos), he’s begging for an amputated ass. The Grave-Robber is portrayed by Terrance Zdunich. Bandleader Good qualities: Clean-smelling, and a real Paganini of the Roland 808. Bad qualities: Yes. Expert in putting out fires set by other band members. Sometimes quiet and pensive, sometimes known to shout “And cut…places in five” at inappropriate intervals. The Bandleader is portrayed by Darren Smith. The Organ Nurse Contrary to popular belief, the Organ Nurses are not all Z addicts. Driven by their mission to bring joy and love into the hearts of those awaiting a new geneCO organ, they assist in transplant procedures, sales - and the administration of drugs. C’mon, they’ve got a lot of responsibility, they’re underpaid, and what with the unwanted sexual advancements of the Largo Brothers, they’ve got a right to a little chemically-controlled piece of mind now and then. These professionals are just not given the respect they deserve, and the next smart ass with a “head nurse” joke is begging for an involuntary testicular donation. Organ nurses portrayed by Kimberly Fox and Stephanie O’Neill. Nameless Victim Generic, run-of-the-mill-type. Turn-on's: WalMart and Hootie and the Blowfish. Turnoffs: ties on casual Fridays and genetic repo men. Who’s next to occupy the tomb of the Nameless Victim?